Twisted Story
by Two-BitandSodapop49
Summary: hmm... i dunno. just a very twisted story me and my friend made up... i don't care... flame all you want. i suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

Soda's Baby - The Twisted Version

Written by: Katie and Nicole

CHAPTER 1

"Steve, I gotta tell you something," Soda said nervously, twiddling his thumbs.

"Yeah? Okay, shoot away," Steve said.

"Steve, I… um… I'm…" Soda stammered.

"Tell me! I wanna know! NOW!" Steve shouted

"OKAY!" Soda screamed back, making Steve jump, "I'm pregnant… with your child, Randle"

"You're joking! Right? We were just kiddin' around the other night!" Steve said really, really shocked

"Uh, no."

"Oh, crap."

"Yeah."

"What are we gunna do?" Steve asked, "Have you even told Darry yet?"

"NO! He'll think I'm psychotic!" Soda said, angrily, except he didn't really mean to be.

"Hey Soda, Steve, What's up?" asked Johnny

"Uh… Nothing, really!" Steve said suspiciously

"I'm PREGNANT! With STEVE'S child!" Soda yelled out really loud

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU JOKING! I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE!" Johnny yelled, happily.

"NO, I AM NOT JOKING!" Soda yelled.

"But… I'm still gunna be an uncle right?" Johnny asked.

"Uh… sure?" Steve said.

"And congratulations Steve! You're going to be a father!" Johnny said happily. "so… what does that make Soda though?"

"I… don't know…" Steve said.

"I'm going to be a mom!" Soda said.

"I guess that explains it. Congratulations Sodapop!" Johnny said.

"Soda, do we have to get married?" Steve asked

"I don't know! Should we?" Soda asked.

"Johnny, can you go. I have to talk to Soda for a second." Steve asked as calmly as he could.

"Yeah. I guess!"

"Thanks," Steve said, "Soda, let's NOT get married! Okay? I don't wanna be married to Ponyboy, and you know it!"

This confused Soda, but he said, "Steve, you're going to be married to ME. Pony's going to be your brother-in-law, that's all."

"That's what I meant!"

"Sure, you did," Soda said, sarcastically.

"Well, Johnny knows 'cause you yelled it out, so we might as well tell the rest of the gang, that we are getting married and having a baby. Together!" Steve said, quietly.

"YAY! I'm getting married! OH MY GOD! That makes me….GAY!" Soda yelled

"HEY! That makes me GAY too!" Steve said.

"I'm happy! Oh my god! Steve, you made me happy!" Soda said, "So, we're really getting married?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Steve answered.

"YAY!" Soda screamed happily, and jumped on Steve.

"Um… Whoohoo?" Steve said.

"C'mon! Let's go tell the others, if Johnny hasn't already told them!"

Soda grabbed Steve's wrist and dragged him out to the living room where the other five greasers in their gang waited.

"Hey, you two LOOOOVE birds!" Two-Bit said happily, emphasizing on the word 'Love', making Steve twitch at the word.

"Yeah! That's us and we are happy about it and to celebrate our success, we are going to get married!"

"Soda, you do know that makes you…" Darry started to say.

"GAY! I know and I am proud of it! I don't know why, but I just am!" Soda said happily

"You… are?" Pony asked.

"YEAH!"

Steve was standing there, listening to the whole conversation, saying an occasional 'yeah' and 'okay', blushing till he was as red as a tomato.

"Honey! Why are you blushing?" Soda asked concerned

"I don't think you should call me that, Soda!" Steve said, as quietly as possible.

"Soda, come here one second," Darry said walking to the kitchen, "If you were marrying a girl, I would support you more, but you're marrying Steve? Why Steve?"

"Because Steve and I are in LOVE and we are having a baby!"

All was quiet in the living room, then…

"WHAT?" Darry hollered. He yelled so loud, that the people on the other block could hear him.

"We're having a baby," Soda said, quietly.

"SODA! I TOLD YOU THE CONCEQUENCES YOU WOULD HAVE IF YOU SLEPT WITH SOMEONE!" Darry yelled. "But, you're pregnant? How…?"

"I… Don't know Darry…" Soda said, looking at his feet. He knew this would happen if he told Darry about this…

"Tomorrow, when you get up, instead of going to work, we are going to the doctor's to figure out how this happened. OKAY?" Darry said, very loud.

"Yeah. Is Steve coming?"

"Yes. He is!" Darry said as calmly as possible.

"Okay…" Soda mumbled, walking out of the kitchen to join the rest of the gang.

"That was kinda loud," Two-Bit said.

"I know. I'm sorry," Darry said walking toward his bedroom.

"Where's he going?" Dally asked.

"Probably going to think things over," Soda said.

"Anyway, enough about that!" Pony said, "Am I actually going to be an uncle?"

"I don't know… we'll find out tomorrow," Soda said, yawning.

"I ain't going to the doctors though, Soda. Got it? I can't stand doctor's!" Steve said, but saw something on Soda's face that he didn't like. It was a…Fly.

"Soda… um… you have a… fly on your nose, there," Steve said pointing at Sodapop's nose.

"Oh! There is!" Soda said looking at his nose. He was cross-eyed and that made the whole gang, even Dally, laugh.

"Don't hit him!" Everyone heard some one yell, "That's Fly-bye! Soda, NOOOO!"

"Who was that?" Soda asked

"Your younger brother, Playboy!" Two-Bit laughed

"My name ain't Playboy! It's Ponyboy! You Hobo!"

"Oh! I'm insulted!" Two-Bit whined, "Soda! Your brother called me a hobo!"

"Well, I gotta agree with Pony, there," Dallas said laughing.

"Ha! I got someone to agree with me!" Pony laughed, "And surprisingly it was Dal!"

"Soda, What do you want to call our child?" Steve asked

"Mickey!" Two-Bit piped up

"Mickey….I….Love it!" Steve and Soda said.

"Cool, Dallas, I love you!" Two-Bit said, unexpectedly.

"Back Off, Hobo!"

Two-Bit backed down and gave Dally the puppy eye look Johnny always gives him.

"Two-Bit, don't EVEN try that on me!" Dallas yelled meanly.

"Johnny does that all the time and you give in!"

"That is Johnny! Johnny is my best friend!" Dallas scowled

"Aww… Dally, you're my best friend too!" Johnny said.

"Rrrroll up the rrrrim to win!" Soda said, out of the blue.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Oh! I read it off my Tim Horton's coffee cup," Soda said holding up the coffee cup so that everybody could see.

"Oh. I see," Steve said.

Then out of the blue, Ponyboy jumped up and hugged Steve and almost kissed him but Soda jumped in and said, "Oh no, you don't! He's mine, kiddo!"

"You really love me?" Steve asked

"Yes! You thought I hated you?"

"No!" Then, Steve and Soda hugged and everyone, even Dallas started to cry.

"Aww! That was so cute!" Two-Bit said wiping his eyes

"I love you too Soda!" Steve said.

"Aww! That was even cuter!" Two-Bit cried.

Darry came out of the bedroom just in time to see Soda hugging Steve. "So…" he said, and everyone jumped and faced him, "you really love him, don't ya Soda?"

"Yuppers!" Soda said grinning, "and there's no way you're going to stop me!"

"I figured that much out," Darry said.

"Darry, can we talk for a minute?" Soda asked

"Yeah, Sure little man."

"If I really am pregnant, what am I going to do? I'm a guy!" Soda said almost crying.

"You obviously didn't think about this before you slept with Steve, did you!"

"Well, actually, we didn't think this was gonna happen. We were just kidding around!" Soda said bawling now.

"Here, I'll ask Steve to come in and the three of us can talk together about what you will do if you are pregnant."

"Okay," Soda cried.

Darry walked out to the living room and motioned for Steve to follow him into the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Soda?" Steve asked as he walked in. Soda was bawling. "What happened?"

"Steve, I'm scared stiff, man," Soda explained, "I mean… it's not normal for a guy to get pregnant, you know… I'm scared…"

"It's alright Soda," Steve said putting his arm around Soda's shoulders, "It's going to be okay."

"Steve! If I am pregnant, then I don't know what we're going to do! I'm a guy who…Wait! I'll be a MOMMY! COOL!"

"Soda, you were just freaking out and now you are happy?" Steve and Darry said in unison.

"Oh, yeah. Well, if I really am pregnant, then I don't know what we are going to do! That means, I'm a he-she! Darry, how long have you known?"

"You were never a he-she! Maybe you ain't pregnant!"

"Maybe, I'm a girl!" Soda said to himself.

"OH MY GOD! I'm a girl, ain't I? How long have you known that?" Soda asked.

"Soda, you are NOT a girl!" Darry said.

Soda narrowed his eyes. "Then how could I be pregnant then?" Soda asked suspiciously.

"SODA! We'll find this out tomorrow!" Darry said, "End of discussion for now."

Darry left and walked back to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Okay… but Steve, if I am pregnant… then…" Soda started, "I'M GOING TO BE A MOMMY!"

"And I'm going to be a Dad!" Steve said, equally as excited as Soda was.

"AND I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE!" they heard Ponyboy yell from the living room.

"Steve, I'll be right back" Soda said as he went to the washroom to see if he was a girl.

Steve walked back into the room and heard Soda scream…LIKE A GIRL!

"AHHHHHH!"

"Was that Soda?" Dally asked

"Yes. It was me!" Soda said walking into the kitchen grabbing Steve by the wrist.

"What's up, Soda?"

"I'M… A… GIRL!"

CHAPTER 2

At the Doctor's

"Sodapop Curtis. The doctor would like to see you now." The weird nurse said.

"Okey Dokey!" Soda said, joyfully.

"Steve, does Soda know he's a girl?" Darry asked

"Yeah, he found out last night. He checked to see if he was a girl."

In The Doctor's room

"Hello Doctor. How are you?"

"I'm fine Sir."

"I ain't a sir. I'm a ma'am!"

"Are you now?"

"Yes sir."

"…."

"Okay, so Sodapop, why are we here today?"

"I need to check if I'm pregnant!" Soda said happily.

"…."

"Seriously, sir."

"Okay then… let's check then…"

_Yes! _

In The Waiting Room

"So…" Steve said, trying to start a conversation with Darry.

"So…" Darry said.

_Man! He's hard to start a friggin conversation with! _ Steve thought to himself angrily.

"So… what if Soda's-"

"OH MY GOD! STEVE! I AM! I'M PREGNANT!" Soda screamed running down the hall, toward Steve.

"Steve, I never liked you before, and I definitely hate you now! You got my little brother Pregnant!" Darry yelled

"Darry, You and Pony are Uncles! Steve, you're a Daddy! And I am a Mommy! Oh Yeah, Darry, I'm a Girl! Not a guy!"

"I KNOW! STEVE ALREADY TOLD ME!" Darry hollered.

"But, Darry, I thought you'd be happy that you're an uncle…" Soda said.

"I WOULD, IF IT WASN'T GOING TO BE BROUGHT INTO THE WORLD BY MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Darry yelled, storming out of the clinic.

Soda and Steve looked at each other, and Steve could see that there was pain in Soda's eyes.

"Soda, everything's gunna work out. Don't worry about what Darry says," Steve said soothingly.

"I know. I don't care… I'm happy… that's all that matters," Soda said, hugging Steve.

"Uh… Maybe we should get going to your house. Okay?" Steve said into Soda's ear.

"Right. If you want, you can stay at my place. You can stay on the couch."

"Sure. My dad is kinda mad at me cause I told him to go to hell."

"Oh. Okay. Let's go?"

"Okay"

At the Curtis' House

"Hey Soda, Steve!" Dally said

"Hey. Where's Darry?" Soda asked

"We thought he was with you! Isn't he?" Ponyboy said

"Obviously not, idiotic idiot!" Dallas said hitting Ponyboy in the head with his hand.

"THAT HURT!" Pony cried

"You should have thought about that when you said that dumb thing, fed-ex!"

"I ain't from fed-ex! I am a Curtis! I am a…..BABY!" Ponyboy cried running to his room.

The Next Morning

"Hey, Ponyboy. Did Darry come home last night?" Soda asked

"How am I supposed to know! I was up here crying! DUH!"

"Okay. I'm gonna call the doctor so you can get some help!" Soda said to himself.

"Soda, where are you going?" Pony asked.

"I'm going to go see Steve," Soda said walking down the stairs.

"Soda! I had a nightmare! I had a nightmare that you gave me the pregnancy thingy and I was the one pregnant and you told me to keep the baby and I cried cause you left me on my own. Even Two-Bit left me. But Two-Bit looked like a clown. He was wearing make-up and big red shoes, and he had on a clown nose that he kept poking and it honked!" Steve said, scared to death.

"Oh, don't worry Steve," Soda said rubbing Steve on the back.

Steve was shaking, as he sat on the couch, with his blanket bundled up against his chest. Suddenly, to Steve's horror, someone came into the Curtis' house wearing… a…

"OH MY GOD!"

CHAPTER 3

Steve looked at the door, and much to his horror, someone came in, wearing… a…

"OH MY GOD!" Steve screamed, like a 10 year old girl.

"Hi everybody!" Two-Bit said.

He was wearing a… clown costume! With clown shoes! And, whenever he poked his red clown nose, it honked!

"AHHHH!" Steve screamed and ran into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind him.

Soda and Two-Bit gave each other a funny look, and then Soda walked to the bathroom, and knocked.

"Two-Bit! Take that stuff off of you, right NOW!" Soda hissed just before Steve opened the door a crack.

"I – is he g- gone?" Steve stammered. He was as white as a sheet and looked as if he's seen a ghost.

"No, but the costume is gone," Soda said, "Come on out, honey."

"Okay…" Steve said, as he reluctantly opened the door and stepped out.

"I'm sorry, Steve. I didn't know you were afraid of clowns!" Two-Bit said, trying not to laugh.

"Hey! At least I'm not afraid of Dally!" Steve said, meanly.

"Hey! Dallas is scary!" Two-Bit said.

"Not as scary as CLOWNS!" Steve yelled.

"Guys!" Soda said, trying to break-up the soon-to-be fight.

"At least clowns make jokes and are funny!" Two-Bit yelled, "Beating people is Dallas' way of a joke or something funny!"

"Who cares! At least he's our friend! Clowns are never people's friends!" Steve hollered, "Even if you attempt to befriend a clown, they'll never remember you, 'cause they'll never see you again!"

"GUYS! SHUT UP!" Soda screamed at the top of his lungs.

Steve and Two-Bit jumped in surprise and looked at Soda, who was fuming with anger.

"WHO CARES ABOUT WHO'S SCARIER!" Soda hollered, "Clowns ARE scary, Two-Bit! And, yes! Dallas CAN be scary at times, Steve! So, SHUT UP!"

Steve and Two-Bit were shocked, and Steve looked Soda in the eye and said, "I'm sorry, Soda… we got carried away, I guess…"

A tear rolled down Soda's cheek and he looked at Steve with sad eyes. "Why… oh, guys, no more… please… no more…" Soda cried.

"Come here," Steve said as he took Soda's hand and pulled him into a hug.

Soda put his arms around Steve's neck and cried on his shoulder.

"Soda, I really am sorry," Steve said and kissed Soda on the forehead.

"I know… just… I don't like hearing my friends, or my brothers, fight… and when people pull me into the fight, when I don't want to be… it feels like I'm the middle man in a tug-o-war, and I'm being split in two," Soda explained, "You dig?"

Steve held onto Soda tightly. "I dig, Soda. I dig."

Soda looked up at Steve and gave him a small smile. "All I want to think about for now is our baby," Soda said, "not have to worry about being split apart in a fight between two of my friends."

Steve smiled at Soda and ran his hand over Soda's belly.

"We'll try no to fight very often anymore," Steve said, "For the baby's sake."

Soda smiled and then did something Steve did not expect. Soda pulled on Steve's shirt collar and kissed him… on the lips. Steve's eyes widened a little from the shock of Soda kissing him, but he didn't stop him. He just deepened the kiss, his tongue curiously searching around Soda's mouth, Soda's tongue searching around Steve's.

Just then, Dallas and Johnny came into the house, and stared, wide-eyed, at the two lovers.

Dallas crossed his arms over his chest and cleared his throat with an "Ahem!"

Soda and Steve jumped in surprise, breaking the passionate kiss, and looked at Dally and Johnny.

"What… was that!" Dally asked.

"Um… hehe…" Soda said, grinning, and he turned red as a tomato.

Steve was red as a tomato too, and tried to grin, only to fail miserably.

"Um… uh…" Steve stammered, trying to find the right words.

Dallas grinned at the two friends.

"It's okay, dude. You're now responsible for Soda, and you ended up falling for him," Dally said with a smirk, "Plus, not to mention, you and him are getting married pretty soon, aren't you?"

Steve was beat red. _How could-? Ugh! Dally's right! I DID make Soda pregnant… so I guess I am responsible for him… and married? When did I ever-? Oh yeah…_

Steve grinned and failed again. "I guess so…" he said.

Soda gasped and said, "That's what we need to do! We still need to plan out the wedding!"

Steve looked at Soda and said, "Okay."

But in his mind, Steve thought, _Why me?_

CHAPTER 4


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya… sorry about the CHAPTER 4 at the end of the first chapter. I swear, that WAS NOT supposed to happen. Anyway yeah, I don't own outsiders, yadda yadda yadda. So here's the actual 4th chap. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 4

"Hi Soda," Ponyboy said, walking into the house. "Not working today?"

"No sir," Soda said shaking his head, "Why are you home so early? Did Two-Bit drop you off, or something?"

"Yeah, he just left to go…" Ponyboy paused.

"Blond hunting?"

"… Yeah," Pony said, "You know Two-Bit."

"Yup," Soda said, stretching himself out on the couch, "I do."

"Uhhu," Pony muttered, walking into the kitchen.

Reaching into the icebox, Ponyboy grabbed the chocolate cake and got out the chocolate milk.

"So… since you weren't at work today," Ponyboy started, "then what were you doing all day?"

"The usual," Soda answered with a yawn, "sitting around doing squat-all."

"I see," Pony responded, "and when does ol' Steve get back?"

"Should be back right about…" Soda looked at the clock on the wall, "Now."

True enough, Steve waltzed through the door, wearing a frown on his face. Soda saw his lover's expression and frowned himself.

"Steve, what's wrong?" Soda asked, quietly.

"Nothing, really," Steve answered, "It's just… it was friggin boring at the DX without you there."

Soda got up from the couch and walked over to Steve. Soda smiled gently and wrapped him arms around Steve's waist. Steve responded and put his arms around Soda's body, smiling, and kissed his cheek lightly.

"I'll come down to the DX tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright," Steve answered quietly.

Letting go of Soda, Steve looked around and noticed that Ponyboy was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, silently laughing to himself.

"What's so funny?" Steve questioned.

Ponyboy made a funny noise in his throat and laughed. After he was calmed down, he said, "It's just funny seeing my brother and his best friend hugging and whatever all the time. And, I'm just wondering, have you picked a name for the baby?"

"Yeah," Steve said, simply.

"What is it?"

"We're naming him Mickey!" Soda answered excitedly.

"Bet it was Two-Bit's idea, right?"

"Yuppers!"

Just then, the rest of the gang came walking into the house and Two-Bit said, "I heard the name Mickey."

Soda and Steve looked at each other. "We're naming the baby that, remember? You're the one who picked out the name."

"I did, didn't I?" Two-Bit asked, "YAY! You're going with my idea!"

"No, we're going with Pony's idea," Steve said sarcastically, "Of course we're going with you're idea!"

"Wow, no way!" Two-Bit said, excitedly, "Nobody's ever gone with my ideas before! This is exciting!"

"I bet it is…" Steve muttered.

"Anyway, so… how's the soon-to-be Mom?" Two-Bit asked.

"I'm doing great, never been better!" Soda answered with a grin.

"Good, good… and how's the soon-to-be Dad?"

"Awesome," Steve said.

"That's good," Two-Bit said, walking toward the kitchen.

"What's he doing?" Steve whispered to Soda.

"I don't know… probably looking around for a bottle of beer or something," Soda whispered back, "Two-Bit! We don't have any if you were looking for some!"

"Dammit!"

Steve yawned and put his head on Soda's shoulder. "God… I'm so tired. I had to work the gas pumps and fix cars…"

Soda ran his fingers through Steve's coal-black hair. "I like your hair, with no grease in it. It's soft." Soda whispered, continuing to run his fingers though Steve's hair.

"Yeah? I'll keep it like this more often then," Steve said, nuzzling Soda's neck.

"And, about the DX, I can ask Pony and Johnny if they want a job there for a few months. One can work at the cashier and the other can work at the gas pumps. That way, you don't have to be running back and forth between the cars and the pumps. Okay?" Soda asked Steve, who had his eyes closed and was breathing lightly.

"Sounds good… Thank you Soda," Steve whispered and gently kissed Soda's cheek before sleepiness took over his body.


End file.
